Puar
|manga debut = "Yamcha and Pu'ar" |anime debut = "Yamcha the Desert Bandit" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies |Race = Animal Type EarthlingDaizenshuu 4, 1995 |Gender = Male Female (dub)Ocean Group dubsFunimation dub |Date of birth = September 2, Age 740 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Address = NB: 8250012B (formerly) West CityDaizenshuu 2, 1995 Yamcha's homeDragon Ball Super episode 88, Gohan and Piccolo Master and Pupil Clash in Max Training! |Occupation = Bodyguard |FamConnect = |Counterparts= Future Puar }} is a shapeshifting animal that is Yamcha's lifelong best friend. Concept and creation Puar's design was based on the character Binyao from Akira Toriyama's early depiction of Dragon Ball called Dragon Boy. The character is a shapeshifter like Puar, but he has Oolong's personality. Puar's official design was established in Akira Toriyama's third draft of Dragon Ball. Though sharing an appearance to that of a cat or rabbit, Puar is neither species, but is drawn a little bit to look like a cat''Dragon Ball'' manga, Akira Toriyama's "Ask Me Anything!" corner, p. 196. (Puar is referred to as a cat by Emperor Pilaf, and Future Puar is referred to as a cat as well by Future Oolong).Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 Gender Being voiced by only female voice actors, the character is referred to as female numerous times in Saban's edited English version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z as well as several video games, although Toriyama has indicated in interviews that he had considered Puar male while writing the manga. In the Japanese versions, Puar refers to himself/herself as boku and is sometimes referred to as Puar''-kun, hinting male characteristics. Despite indications of masculinity, referring to Bat-Puar, Bulma tells Oolong to "Go help her!" in the English dub of "The Penalty is Pinball" and when Puar faints in the English dub of "The Power of Nappa", Roshi reassures Oolong by saying "She'll be okay." Puar is also referred to as female on Funimation's [http://www.dragonball.com/ ''Dragon Ball website]. Personality Puar is very close and is extremely loyal to Yamcha, often following his orders without question or hesitation. Whenever Yamcha gets hurt or dies, Puar is the first to show concern, thus proving that he cares deeply for best friend's well-being. Aside from loyalty, Puar holds unwavering faith in Yamcha; examples include during the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball match, Puar told Android 18 that Yamcha was perfectly suitable as the team's captain; another was during the Universal Survival Saga, Puar was happy when it appears that Yamcha has finally got an invite to join Goku and the others in the Tournament of Power. In the anime-only part of the Vegeta Saga when a baseball riot ensues between the players, Puar tells Yamcha not to get involved (knowing full well of the latter's strength), showing that he has concern for the well-being of others. He used to be bullied by Oolong during their time in Southern Transformation Kindergarten, and sometimes get annoyed by his perverted personality. In Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Puar (along with Oolong, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Piccolo) would become annoyed at Gotenks' recklessness. Biography Background Puar attended the Southern Transformation Kindergarten, along with Oolong who used to bully him. Some time after that, Puar met Yamcha and became his companion in Diablo Desert. ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga When they first met Goku and Bulma, along with Oolong, Puar says that he and Yamcha have been together for exactly two years, one month, and three days.Dragon Ball episode 5, "Yamcha the Desert Bandit" The two were originally a pair of desert thieves, robbing capsules and money from travelers who would cross the area where they lived. On one such occasion, after a little more than two years together,Dragon Ball episode 6, "Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls" the pair meets Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. Puar recognizes the last of these characters as an old schoolmate at the Southern Transformation Kindergarten.''Dragon Ball'' manga, pp. 118-121. Some time after the meeting, the five of them team up and go on a hunt for the Dragon Balls. They are attacked by a robot piloted by Shu. Shu manages to steal the Dragon Balls except for Goku's four star ball. They later find a castle that belongs to Emperor Pilaf. They are trapped and knocked out by sleeping gas, allowing the last Dragon Ball to be stolen. Goku tries to use a Kamehameha to bust open the wall but fails. Puar and Oolong shapeshift to stop Pilaf from making his wish. As Pilaf was about to make his wish, Oolong wishes for underwear to make Pilaf mad. The rest try to escape but are later captured again by Pilaf. Puar looks at the moon, wanting to look at something beautiful before he dies, and Goku does too, which makes him transform into a Great Ape, completely terrifying Puar and the others, also destroying the castle. After some running away from Goku, Yamcha and Puar remember Goku's weakness is in his tail. Remembering this, Yamcha tells Puar to transform into scissors, so Puar transforms into scissors and cuts off the tail, which returns Goku to normal. Afterwards, Bulma, Puar, Yamcha and Oolong decide to go to West City, while Goku decides to go to Master Roshi's island to train. They then say their goodbyes to Goku. While they are flying, they crash in a forest and are forced to walk through a desert to West City. Tournament Saga Puar is reunited with Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar is a spectator in the matches. Goku is up against Jackie Chun (who is actually Master Roshi in disguise) Goku looks at the moon again and transforms in a Great Ape again. Jackie Chun destroys the moon, making Goku return to normal. Beforehand, the gang believed that Jackie killed Goku, and Puar sobbed in grief, crying out loud "he was our friend!" As a year has passed since Puar's meeting with Goku, Goku goes on a journey to look for his Grandpa's Four-Star Dragon Ball after the tournament. Red Ribbon Army Saga During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Puar is seen with Oolong and Yamcha training in West City. Later, Puar and everybody else want to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, but Goku already defeated them. Fortuneteller Baba Saga At Fortuneteller Baba's Palace where the last Dragon Ball had to be found, Puar teamed up with Upa to stop Fangs the Vampire, who had defeated Krillin. When Fangs was about to bite Puar, Puar turns into a porcupine, causing Fangs great pain when he bites Puar. Puar then turns into a hand, and swats Fangs into the water, defeating him with great ease. Tien Shinhan Saga Puar attends the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament, they see Master Shen, who is Master Roshi's rival, and his two students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. When Tien strikes a blow to Yamcha's leg during the quarterfinals, breaking it, Puar in total panic and worry comes out to help Yamcha by changing into a magic carpet to transport him to the hospital. Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years later, Puar attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watch the fight between Goku and the reincarnated Piccolo. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Puar is seen at Kame House observing the battles against the Saiyans with Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi. They watch as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu die at the hand of Nappa. This makes Puar and Bulma break down crying. He passes out and Oolong carries him on his arms to a pillow and covers him with a blanket and puts a wet towel on his head. He remains passed out for several episodes. Frieza Saga Puar, along with Oolong and Dr. Brief, watch Goku in the Capsule Corporation spaceship head to Namek to help his friends collect the Dragon Balls to revive their fallen friends. Puar becomes concerned for Goku when his ship malfunctions in a storm, but cheers when Goku is ok. Later, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Brief's ship, but their ship breaks down before takeoff. In the anime, a few months later, everybody gathers on Master Roshi's island for a party where they are under the control of the Black Water Mist. They are later cured by the Sacred Water up in the Lookout. Cell Saga A Year later, Puar is seen at Capsule Corporation where they see Vegeta's return. Once Frieza and King Cold arrives to Earth looking for revenge, Puar joins Bulma (who at the time dated Yamcha) to the Northern Wastelands where the two tyrants are landing with their henchmen. Yamcha is angry at both of them and tells them to take a hike and return home due to the threat. Three years later, Puar is seen again in Capsule corp. waiting on Cell's announcement of the Cell Games. Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, Puar attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. Puar goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls to wish back the people killed in the World Martial Arts Stadium by Vegeta under Babidi's control. Puar must take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. A day later, Super Buu finds the Lookout and allows them to live for a short time. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Puar and the rest are transformed into chocolate and eaten, instantly killing them. Puar is revived along with everybody else by Porunga. Everyone on Earth gives their energy to Goku to make the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. After the end of the Buu saga, Puar and Yamcha mainly work together as freelance bodyguards, and they occasionally goes to Tien Shinhan's to help with the farm as well.Interview with Akira Toriyama, Mandō Kobayashi, March 24, 2013 ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Puar and Yamcha were flying towards the cruise ship where Bulma is hosting her birthday party when they see Krillin, Android 18, and Marron flying and they also see Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu moments later. Puar is seen enjoying the party until Beerus became outraged. He goes with Yamcha and the other Z-Fighters in Bulma's airship and watches Goku's fight with Beerus. Golden Frieza Saga Puar is killed with most of the Earth's population when Frieza blew up the planet. However, their deaths were undone when Whis rewinded time by three minutes. Universe 6 Saga Puar accompanies Yamcha and the other Z-Fighters to the Nameless Planet to spectate the Tournament of Destroyers. After the tournament, Puar rides the Cube with the others as the wish with the Super Dragon Balls has been made, and then returns to Earth. Copy-Vegeta Saga Puar attends the Universe 7 victory party thrown by Bulma, where everyone was tasked with protecting Monaka's secret from Goku. While Goku is fighting with "Monaka" (Beerus wearing a costume of Monaka), Whis interrupts their battle. Puar transforms into Beerus as Whis tells Goku that Beerus said to stop the fight, which he does. "Future" Trunks Saga Puar appears as a spectator during the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball game sitting next Android 18 Videl, Marron, Pan, Chi Chi, and Bulma. He personally cheers for Yamcha. Puar rushes over to Yamcha when the latter got hit by both Vegeta and Champa. Puar wakes him up (by transforming into a hammer and comically hitting him on the head). When Beerus and Champa started fighting, everyone (except for Yamcha) tried to protect themselves in Bulma's force field. After the fighting was quelled by Whis and Vados, and learning that Universe 7 won (with Yamcha at home base), he and the others rushed over to Yamcha (due to the latter passing out from his injuries). Universe Survival Saga Puar is seen at his house with Yamcha, watching the latter rehearse his answer should Goku appear and offer Yamcha to help join them for the upcoming Tournament of Power. Puar and Yamcha are seen watching television in bed, until Master Roshi and Oolong arrive. Roshi then asks for Puar to transform into a young girl, in order to help Roshi overcome his perverted antics in the Tournament of Power. Puar reluctantly agrees to it and is seen either running or fending him off, while Yamcha and Oolong watch from outside. Roshi's training with Puar was apparently successful as Roshi was able to overcome perverted nature as shown by his battles with Caway and ability to resist the Kamikaze Fireballs Light of Love. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, Puar attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Puar is seen on the Tuffle planet before the Earth explodes. Puar's last appearance is returning to his vagabond life roaming Diablo Desert with Yamcha Shadow Dragon Saga By the end of Dragon Ball GT (in the [[Until We Meet Again|final GT episode]]), Puar is seen in the middle of the desert with Yamcha fixing his car as they watch Shenron flying in the sky. He is seen in the final ending montage of the episode as well. Film Appearances ''Curse of the Blood Rubies'' Puar appears along with Yamcha after Goku chases Oolong into his territory. Puar recognises Oolong from shape-shifting school and taunts him. While Yamcha battles against Goku, he crosses paths with Bulma which causes him to freeze up, fall off a cliff and lose a tooth. Puar transforms into a mirror to show Yamcha the damage that has been done much to his despair. At night, Yamcha and Puar listen in on Pansy's story and their plan to head to Kame House. Heading there first, Yamcha tells Roshi that they will be coming to steal his shell but flee once the lie is up. Yamcha and Puar head to King Gurumes castle where they cross path with the others once more. Puar is later seen cheering for Yamcha after he finds love in Bulma. ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' Puar arrives at Kame House along with Bulma, Yamcha and Oolong for a visit while on summer vacation. After Master Roshi tells them that Goku and Krillin have gone to the Devil's Hand, the group head there by plane to look for them. While in the vicinity, the plane crash lands and they become separated from Bulma. They later find her captured and tied to a chair, surrounded by monsters. Puar and Oolong shape shift into monsters as a disguise but Oolong reverts to his normal appearance and the group get captured and encased in a stone wall along with Goku and Krillin. They are freed from the wall unexpectedly after Goku stares at the full moon and transforms into a Great Ape before chasing his friends through the castle. Goku eventually returns to normal thanks to Puar transforming into a pair of scissors and cutting off his tail. After Goku defeats Lucifer, Puar and the others return home and take a picture to celebrate their victory. ''Mystical Adventure'' Puar accompanies Bulma, Yamcha and Oolong in an airplane as they search for the Dragon Balls. However they are attacked by the Mifan Army who are also in search of them. They survive the assault and later while playing cards, Bulma comes up with a plan to obtain the rest. While outside the Mifan castle, Puar transforms into Chiaotzu and Oolong into Master Shen and are able to make their way inside where they find the Dragon Balls but set off an alarm in the process. Goku and his friends eventually help stop the Mifan Army and return the Kingdom of Mifan to peace. ''The Path to Power'' Puar appears with Yamcha when they attack Goku and Oolong. Puar recognises Oolong and the two begin arguing over their time at the shape-shifting school. After Yamcha collapses upon seeing Bulma, Puar carries him away. The bandits follow the gang north to icy weather by Muscle Tower, missing the desert heat Yamcha and Puar go into a cave to warm up with a family of bears. Still spying on them as they meet Roshi, they eventually get captured by the Red Ribbon Army and are imprisoned. They manage to escape and Goku prevails in defeating the army. ''The Tree of Might'' Puar takes a ride in Yamcha's new car and when Yamcha says that Bulma would love to take a ride in it, Puar reminds him that she is still mad at Yamcha for having stood her up. After the car crashes because of the Tree of Might, Yamcha and Puar head to Goku's House. After the Tree of Might is destroyed, Puar joins everyone on a camping trip. ''Battle of Gods'' Four years after the battle against Majin Buu, Puar attends Bulma's birthday party while his friends soon face the God of Destruction Beerus. When Beerus picks out Oolong for a game of rock paper scissors, Puar gives Oolong some words of encouragement. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Puar attends Mr. Satan's banquet with Yamcha at his newly created hotel in honor of defeating Buu. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Power ;Manga and anime Puar is not a fighter, relying more on shapeshifting. But, Puar did defeat Fangs the Vampire by turning into a hand that swatted him. Fangs had previously defeated Krillin, but this was due to speed and weakening Krillin by sucking his blood, rather than Fang's actual power. In ''Dragon Ball Super, Puar, in comical moments, displays strength as he is able to wake up Yamcha, who was knocked out by Vegeta and Champa, by hitting him on the head as a hammer. When helping Master Roshi overcome his perverted nature, Puar, as a young girl, was strong enough to send him flying at a window, causing it to crack. ;Statements according to authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Puar has a power level of 10. Techniques *'Flight' – Puar has the innate ability of self-levitation, as seen throughout the series. *'Shapeshifting' – Having learned shapeshifting in the Shapeshifting Academy, Puar can transform into anything, even inanimate objects. Unlike Oolong, Puar mastered shapeshifting by actually graduating from the Shapeshifting Academy, and can hold a form as long as necessary as such.Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 Transformations Demon Clan During the Garlic Jr. Saga, Puar is infected by the Black Water Mist becoming a vampire-like Demon Clansman. In this state the evil desires, he would normally suppress take control driving him mad to the point of being willing to kill his own friends for it. He also becomes a devoted follower of Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys whom he worships. Equipment *'Bombs' – In the video games where Puar is an opponent, he attacks the playable character by dropping bombs on them. Appearances in other media Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Origins, finding and catching Puar is the basis of one of the missions in the Diablo Desert. While Puar does not appear in Dragon Ball Online, Puar-based pets are mascots that could be obtained at one point in the game. However, these pets were eventually removed with a patch. In Zenkai Battle, Puar accompanies Yamcha for poses before and after battles. In Battle of Z, Puar's Scissors form is an equipable item which increase the power of Super Attacks slightly. While Puar doesn't appear in the ''Xenoverse'' series, he is mentioned by Yamcha several times, while he is their instructor (If Yamcha and Nappa fight each other in the Parallel Quests, the latter will state that Yamcha's no match for him and Yamcha responds by saying "Bulma, Puar, give me strength"). Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoko Watanabe *English: **Harmony Gold dub: Cheryl Chase **Ocean Group dubs: Kathy Morse (1995 BLT Dragon Ball dub), Cathy Weseluck (DBZ) **Funimation dub: Monika Antonelli (DB, DBZ, DBGT, Movies, earlier video games), Brina Palencia (later video games, DBZ Kai, DBS) **Blue Water dub: Kris Simms **AB Groupe dub: Jodie Forrest † **Animax Asia dub: Dave Bridges *Latin American Spanish dub: Jesús Barrero (DB eps. 5-60), Cristina Camargo (rest), Karen Vallejo (DBZ Kai), Desireé González (DBZ Kai: TFC), Isabel Martiñón (DBS) *Italian dubs: Lara Parmiani, Ilaria Latini, Tosawi Piovani, Federica Valenti *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Fernanda Figueiredo **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Rita Almeida *Polish dub: Oliwia Dymowska (DBS) *Croatian dub: Igor Hamer *Catalan dub: Luisita Soler *Tagalog dub: Klariz Magboo (DB), Charmaine Cordoviz (DBZ, DBZ Kai) Trivia *Puar's name is a pun on .''Dragon Ball'' manga, Akira Toriyama's "Ask Me Anything!" corner, p. 194. *He has a blood-type of AB.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #37, 1986 *The Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game lists Puar as Changeling race. *In the Blue Water dub of "Yamcha the Desert Bandit", Yamcha (after getting beat up by Goku) tells Puar to make "fetch him" his dinner. *While his voice sounds feminine in most dubs, there are some dubs where his voice is low in tone. *There was an instance in Dragon Ball where Puar ran on all fours, as he and Yamcha attempt to steal the Dragon Balls in Oolong's house wagon. Gallery See also *Puar (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Pual ca:Puar es:Puar pl:Pūar de:Puar zh:烏兒 Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Earthlings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Former Villains